Rescindment: The Final Days of Famine
Rescindment: The Final Days of Famine is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed and published by''141 Studios'' and TGP: The Gaming Plane (creators of H.A.Z.A.R.D and The Dark Hollow ). The first title to be released Rescindment Anthology, the game is set to be released in 2015 for the Xbox One and Playstation 4. Set in 2084, four years after the construction of Hortus, a Utopian society with underlying public manipulation and propaganda as well as omnipresent surveillance for the greater good. The story follows Jude Ryker, a middle aged man who lives a mundane and timid life in the safety of Hortus. Gameplay ''Rescindment: The Final Days of Famine ''is first-person shooter heavily laced with science fiction elements and features a story driven non-linear campaign. Due to the nature of the game, the player does not acquire a Heads-Ups Display system until a later part in the game. Players assume the role of Jude Ryker, a man in grave danger simply because he is able to think. Hunted in secret by The Authority and Homeland Patriot Droids as well as the Hortian Armed Forces, he struggles to escape the city alive. The game expands the traditional FPS genre, featuring a range of environments that force the player to adapt, with different weapons and strategies for each situation. Once the player joins The Brotherhood, they will be with the player throughout much of the game. Singlepayer Plot In 2084, Jude Ryker, a haptic time broker living in Hortus returns to his home, an immaculate apartment building located alongside the Elysian Fields. As he takes the elevator to the 39th floor, he is greeted by various advertisements on each landing. Upon entering his apartment he is welcomed by a sensuous but angelic electronic voice “Welcome home, Ryker. It’s better here”. Scarlet the name the OS has given herself turns on Ryker’s TV; it transmits propaganda-like news for 30 minutes then switches off. Later that day, Jude takes out a pre-owned slightly damaged diary from a draw which he found the previous day and begins to read it. Finding out it was written by 13 year old girl who lived in the 20th century, he begins to write In it to contrast how complex the late 21st century is as well as his thoughts and views on Hortus Taking a short nap, he wakes up and looks at the digital clock on the wall it says 9:45. Underneath the clock is underlined writing which reads, “Curfew at 10:00 PM”. Ryker puts on his coat and leaves his apartment, after a long elevator ride with the same monotonous ads he reaches the ground floor. His neighbor and friend is seen panicking and in a hurry to reach the large glass door of the building, repeatedly shouting “The Oculus is everywhere!” as he enters and takes the stairs, this confuses Ryker but also intrigues him, being too late to leave the building for his nightly walk he goes back to his apartment and lays in bed thinking about what just happened. The next day, Ryker is awoken by the sounds of screaming and banging. He looks out of his Peephole to see, two identical men in white suits restraining the man from the previous night. They inject the man with something that renders him unconscious then they gently place the man’s limp body down on the ground and proceed to Ryker’s door. The two men open his door and knock Ryker out, he wakes up in his own bed the next day and follows his daily routine. Ryker greets Scarlet as usual but she doesn't reply, he goes to her console to fix the problem and underneath it is the diary which he wrote his thoughts in. Upon opening the diary, vague memories from the past two days before come rushing back to him. 2 hours later, Ryker was found himself being hauled into a dark abyss. Upon landing, Ryker soon realized he was underneath Hortus, right beside the city's sewer system. Before RYker could even stand, two large men grabbed him once again and shoved him forwards, telling him he'd better walk forward or die. Forced to do as they say, Ryker eventually finds himself inside of a large circular area underneath the city's sewers. This secret area is revealed to be the hideout of the Brotherhood, a rogue group of individuals who wish to destroy Hortus' government. As he enters the Brotherhood's base, Ryker is greeted by a rather odd individual. This individual reveals himself to be "Man", the leader of the Brotherhood. Missions *The Night Before *Here There Be Dragons Category:Games